


Spider's Nest

by Sadisticknight



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticknight/pseuds/Sadisticknight
Summary: It's lemon, its all just lemon. Sorry not sorry,Set up basically you're a member of the troop working for Chrollo, but what happens when he misunderstands your relationship with Hisoka. A jealous Chrollo is difficult to control.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark cold night in the city, all the members of the gen'ei ryodan gathered inside the hideout waiting for the boss's orders. Hisoka approached you as he would normally do in every meeting.  
-"Hello (y/n) did you find some nice little treasures to bring the boss?"   
-"that's none of your business you stupid clown."   
-"don't be so mean to me, i'm just trying to be friends with you." He gives you a fake smile  
-"yeah right, how many times do i have to tell you, i don't like you stupid pervert clown!"  
-"don't be like that you're hurting my feelings." He whines grabbing your butt. You slap his hand away  
-"get your filthy hands off me you pervert clown."  
He snickered pulling you close to him, he puts one hand on your hips and lifts up your chin with the other one, gently caressing your soft lips .  
-"what do you think you're doing?, i said get off me clown!"  
In walks Chrollo, he turns to see you playfully flirting with Hisoka, he looks aways.  
-"listen up everyone i have a specific assignment for each of you!"   
The troop had been off hunting treasures almost ever night since the arrival to the city so this was nothing new really, the members of the troop stood in line waiting to be given assignments. He gives a specific tasks for everyone to fulfill, when everyone sets off only you and Chrollo are left behind at the hide out.  
-"What should i do Danchou sama?, you have a job for me too right?"  
He looks away shyly   
-"(y/n) you're with me tonight, your mission is to accompany me for the rest of the night."   
His orders seemed a bit strange tonight, normally if he needed a bodyguard he'd pick someone physically stronger like Uvo,Phinks, or even Nobunaga, it didn't make much sense but you decided to go along with it anyway because it was your Danchou's orders after all.   
He drives you almost half way across the city, then comes to a stop at a super expensive and extravagant looking hotel. You both walk in not saying a word the whole time, he checks in and you follow him to the elevator thinking how strange it all was the entire time.  
Once inside the elevator you tried asking him what exactly your mission was but he refused to answer, oh well, you'd find out soon enough.  
The elevator comes to a stop and you walk down a very large hall, decorating with expensive painting and statues of beasts that you found a bit creepy. He opens the door to the room, witch was not at all what you expected, the room was huge and very fancy, the bed at the center was big enough for at least 4 people, red carpet covered all the floor.  
-"wow Danchou this place is amazing, but i still don't know what exactly it is where doing here, are we meeting a client, or important business man maybe." You asked naively   
-"No nothing like that, i just wanted to relax for one night is all." He answers   
-"Oh i see ten what should i do?" You asked nervously   
He places both hands on your shoulders witch makes your heart race a bit  
-"it's been a while since we been out of that filthy hideout, i want to take a hot shower, in the meantime make yourself comfortable okay."  
You looked confused, what did he mean by comfortable, and why was there only one bed, he couldn't possibly be thinking, what you thought he was thinking, the thought made your face hot and red but there was no way he was thinking that, but maybe it wasn't so crazy, why did he ordered a room with one bed and why were there two glasses and a bottle of what looked like very fine whine, sitting on the table. You were nervous  
-"what am i thinking this is insane, Danchou would never go for it, im totally losing it, i know I'll feel better if i go outside and get some fresh air." You thought to yourself as you walked towards the door, you slowly turn the knob, but it didn't open, it was almost if it was locked but that didn't make sense how or for what purpose would someone lock a door from the other side.   
-"What are you doing?" Asked Chrollo from behind  
-"Danchou sama!" You turned around and see him standing behind you wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. You blush uncontrollably, trying not to look directly at his perfectly toned body,   
-"omg, Danchou what are you doing please put on some clothes!"   
-"You don't like what you see?" His voice sounds disappointed   
-"What of course i do!, you're a very attractive man but this is so inappropriate." You explain trying to use both hands to cover your eyes.  
Suddenly he grabbed both your hands with great force pulling you closer to him.  
-"What if i was Hisoka?, would you be telling him to put his clothes on?" He asked angry  
-"What, i don't understand what Hisoka has to do with anything."   
-"I've seen how you look at him (y/n), i see how you play with him how you flirt with him, that look of yearning when look into his eyes. How do you think that makes me feel (y/n), you think i don't get jealous (y/n)?" He pushes you down into bed pinning both your hands above your head with one hand and slowly exploring your body with the other.  
-"What are you saying Danchou, you got the wrong idea about Hisoka and me and i can't even stand that stupid clown." You explain nervously  
H e looks into your eyes again looking disappointed   
-"you're lying to me, why would you lie like that to me (y/n), are you trying to make me look like a fool, or are you just trying to make me angry?" He asked looking down on you, you stared at him, his hair stil wet covering half of his forehead tattoo, his eyes angry yet lustful at the same time, made you more nervous than you already were.  
-"I'm not lying Danchou i swear." You cried out  
-"Then prove it to me." He whispered into your ear, as you felt his warm breath hitting your skin.  
-"Danchou stop this please is not too late, you're hurting me you know." Your eyes started to water  
He freed you from his grasp, shaking his head.  
-"Your hopeless." He said   
You get up from the bed, adjusting your dress and hair, you turn your back on him and with out warning you feel a swift chop knock you out of your feet, you fall on the floor, tho the carpet was soft you still fall pretty hard  
-"I don't understand why you're doing this to me Chrollo, i've always served you without question obeyed all your orders without question."   
He positions himself ontop of you again pinning your heands over head, his face close yours, you could feel how hot his temperature was, he forcefully pressed his lips against yours, his tongue roughly entering your mouth, as he forced yours to make out with him. He ran his right hand down you thigh, pulling up the bottom of your dress,   
-"No! Chrollo this is embarrassing!" You manage to yell.   
He sits up looking down at you, pulling you close to h is chest, he doesn't say anything he only unzipped the back of dress.   
-"Chrollo it's embarrassing please stop."  
-"I'm only getting started hi whispered to your ear."  
He kissed your neck softly at first then biting kinda rough, as his hands slowly pull down the chest area of you dress,  
-"ah, Chrollo stop!" You begged him but it was useless he could no longer hear your pleas, he was lost in his pleasure and desire.   
Before you knew it he had stripped you down to just your favorite bra and pantie set, along with a pair of black fishnet stockings. You used both hand to try covering yourself. You looked into his eyes as he looked at your exposed body up and down, his eyes filled with lust, you knew he wouldn't listen to reason. Again he pins both you hands over your head and starts to kiss softly between your chest.  
Your body was beginning to get hotter than your face. His soft lips felt so good against your skin. You let a light moan scape. With his free hand he rips your off of your skin, you quickly feel the air against your exposed chest making you moan again, you feel his fingers start to play with your right nipple, and lick circular motion with his warm slippery tongue on the left one  
-"Danchou!" You moaned with pleasure, both his hands trouble down you thighs as his lips continued to suck on your breast. He spreads your legs open as far as much as he can.  
-"No stop!, what do plan on doing?" You ask nervously   
He looks into your eyes not saying any words, he directs his eye sight to your panties, he takes one hand and rubs it against your stil covered area.   
-"your panties are soaking wet (y/n)" he said as he slips his fingers inside, making you moan much more loudly than before. You feel his fingers explore your walls, gently he rubs your clit for a fit. Then he slips his middle finger inside, you desperately try to push his hand away as you felt his finger move forcefully in and out of you. You huffed and moaned begging him to stop but at the same time begging him for more. He laughs quietly   
-"you may be able to lie to me (y/n), but your lustful body, sure as hell can't."   
You blush trying to look away.  
-"It's a natural reaction."  
-"A natural reaction, are you trying to lie again, just look at you (y/n), your pussy is so wet, almost as if you're ready to explode if you don't let your all your love juices out." He teased   
-"You're just as bad as Hisoka."   
-"No you're wrong, im far worse." He replied as he removed the towel from around his waist, revealing his big throbbing hard member. You cover your eyes and face in a different direction. He takes your right hand and places it on his hard dick, making a gentle rub against it. He continues to finger you with tree fingers this time.   
-"I'm so hot, make it stop Chrollo please i'm begging you, I'm going to cum just from fingers if you don't stop."  
-"look at me when i'm fucking you!, that's an order i want you to think only of me!" He demands   
He lets of a light moan before slipping his big hard dick into your wet pussy. He trusts roughly as he slides it in and out of you  
-"you're really tight (y/n)". He suddenly stops his thrusts.  
"(Y/n) are you? Are you a?"  
-"Yes i am!" You answer before he could finish "or at least i was, not anymore thanks to you."   
The look in his eye suddenly changed, his eyes no longer filled with lust but with regret.  
-"What have i done, i thought you and Hisoka."  
-"Me and Hisoka never did anything, i could never do anything with him because, was too in love." You stop before saying too much  
-"In love with who?, what were you going to say?, (Y/n) finish what you're going to say."  
-"In love with you, you idiot, im in love with you i have been from the moment you rescued me! You have no idea how badly i wanted you, how much i dreamt of becoming yours, but not like this Chrollo, not this way"   
-"oh (y/n) can you ever forgive me, please I'll do anything for your forgiveness." He plead ashamed   
You gently caressed his cheek  
-"I'll forgive you but only with one condition."  
-"Yes ofcourse anything!"  
-"All you have to do is make me feel like this every night, i want you to make feel this amazing pleasure every night for the rest of our lives okay" you smiled gently   
-"Ofcourse i will, i promise you I'll do whatever it takes." He smiled   
Suddenly both of realize he's stil inside you. You look at each other blushing   
-"Danchou sama please will you finish the job." Your face turns red, the dirty talk was something you still need to get used to  
-"(Y/n) can i finish inside you?" He asks   
-"yes"   
He begins thrusting inside you again, making yo moan more and move with each thrust until both of yo cum at the same time. He collapsed on top of you panting from exhaustion until both of you fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lemon!

Another cold night in the city. The troop members are gathered inside the hideout, the room is silent, Chrollo sits on a corner reading a book. You stare quietly at him.  
-"It's been a few days since we were together, but we haven't really talked since."  
Hisoka walks up to you,  
-"Why the sad expression on your cute face (y/n)"  
-"Leave me alone Hisoka".  
-"Awe don't be so mean my little fruit I'm just trying to cheer you up".  
-"i don't want to deal with you right now clown".  
You give him the cold shoulder and turn your sight back to Chrollo.  
-"Ah i see, you slept with the boss didn't you?"  
Your face turns bright red.  
-"That's none of your business!"  
-"Was it good?, is the boss a generous love"  
You cover his mouth with your hand  
-"Shut up!, the other members might hear you!"  
He removes your hand  
-"I was curious is all, the boss has always peeked my interest in a certain way, of course not as much as you (y/n)"  
You blush again  
"Would you like to compare.  
-"What of course not you really are a stupid clown, you really think your any comparison to the boss."  
-"We won't know unless we try"  
-"Your such a pervert why can't you be more like Chrollo"  
A smirk appears on Hisoka's face, he puts his hands on your shoulders and leans in  
-"Wow you really got it bad for him (y/n), but don't get over confident guys will say and do just about anything to get what they want, the boss is no exception ".  
You turn around to see Chrollo, who is now staring back at you two with an annoying expression.  
He slams his book shut.  
-"(Y/N) i need to speak to you in private!"  
-"Sounds like my little fruit is in trouble " he teases  
Chrollo walks into the dark halls of the abandoned building, you follow until you both enter a room filled with piles of books scattered all over, the room was lightened by faint candle light. Chrollo locks the door behind him. Your body starts to tremble a little, you feel him grab you from behind and wrap his arms around you, the night was cold, but his body felt warm.  
You blush again.  
-"You know i don't like it when Hisoka touches you" he whispered in you ear.  
-"Danchou sama" you blush  
-"Maybe i need to teach you a lesson so you know to stay away from him." He kisses your neck.  
You turn around and wrap your arms around him, lean in close and kiss his soft lips. You cl9se your eyes Everything stil felt new to you, but couldn't help get excited about spending time with the boss. He slowly runs his hands down your waist.  
-"Danchou sama" you moaned. You open your eyes and discover Hisoka hiding behind one of the book shelves -"That bastard!" You thought to yourself "he made his presence obvious to make me uncomfortable, just what is that pervy clown up to this time?" You wonder -"Whats wrong (y/n)?" Chrollo asks He hadn't noticed Hisoka's presence from across the room. -"Chrollo sama maybe this isn't the ideal settings for us." -"Is there something wrong?, don't you want to have sex with me?" -"That's not it!" -"What is it then?" He asks -"It's really embarrassing okay!" He giggles -"It's not like this is the first time we do this" -"I know but...." he kisses you before you can continue He takes off his long black coat revealing his perfectly toned muscular body, he slams you on top of a near by table, using his arms to trap you. You blush -"Chrollo sama! Your making it difficult to say no" -"Then don't say no, don't say anything just shut up and kiss me". He whispers as he pressed his lips against yours, you could feel his warn slippery tongue trying to make its way into your mouth, you moaned softly as you let him enter. You saw Hisoka in the distance, annoyed as he watched the two of you. Somehow you found his disapproving jester satisfying, You smirk at him. Suddenly you felt Chrollo's hands trying to slip off your panties from under your skirt, embarrassed you try to cover yourself with both hands. He stand up in front of you, you notice the look of frustration in his face. He grabs the back of your head, pulling it towards his waist -"Give me a blow job!" He demanded? You try pushing him away blushing -"Chrollo what are you saying?" -"It's an order!" He said with a serious expression on his face. Blushing even more than before you slowly unzipped his pants, and pull out his big hard cock. Slowly you wrap your lips around it, and taste it with your wet slippery tongue and lick it slowly up and down, he grabs your head with both hands and pushes down with great force until you could feel the tip of his hard cock hit the back of your troat. He moved his hips slowly while you continued to suck. His warm fluids were slipping from your lips. He pulls away and you spit out the liquid. -"Did i say you could spit it out?" He asks -"I'm sorry Chrollo." You mumbled -"I suppose i can let it slide, this time, but don't ever disobey my orders again or i might just have to punish you". He teased positioning him self on top. "Now don't make me wait any longer and take off your clothes already." He demands again -"Yes Danchou sama, as you wish" you replied as you removed your top along with the bra, and slipped off your skirt, kicking it to the ground. Chrollo stared for a second, he takes his hand and caressed you cheek. -"Chrollo this is embarrassing." You blushed knowing very well Hisoka was stil starting. Chrollo presses his lips against yours kissing you roughly as he squeezed your soft breasts with both hands, you let out a loud moan -"Danchou sama your squeezing too hard, your going to end up hurting me!" You screamed looking back at Hisoka who was enjoying watching you get hurt. Suddenly Chrollo spreads your legs open, a wicked smile across his face. He runs his fingers again your already drenched area. -"You're such a naughty girl (y/n) how can you get so wet so easily?" -"This is embarrassing Chrollo please just do what you're going to do already!" You yell -"No not yet (y/n) i want you to beg, i want you to be so turned on you have to beg for me!" "Theres no way I'll be able to do that when i know Hisoka is watching." You thought nervously Chrollo stares with an evil expression on his face he sticks his fingers inside your pussy and rapidly moves in and out, making you squirt with every move, you begin to moan loudly -"if this keeps up going to cum just from his fingers." You thought as he continued to finger your pussy more and more fluids squirted out every time his fingers hit you inside. You wouldn't be able to last much longer his fingers were driving you insane with pleasure, no longer even caring if Hisoka was watching or not. -"Please....Chrollo sama, i can't take it anymore!, please put your dick inside me, I'll do whatever you want please i need it!" You beg He takes his fingers out and lightly rubs his the tip against you. You moaned as you felt his member slowly enter you. He softly strokes against you, -"Ah, ah, ah, more, more, more!" You begged him as he starts to add speed to his thrusts, you purred with pleasure until he finally cums deep inside you. You see Hisoka heading out angry. Witch for some reason brings you satisfaction once more. Chrollo wraps you around his arms, and you fall asleep. -"Go ahead and enjoy it while you stil can (y/n) i don't mind because very soon you will be mine and mine alone!" He thinks to himself out in the hall annoyed and angry he walks the dark halls to rejoin the other troop members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon for the sake of lemon because i had nothing better to do and because i can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are late for a troop meeting.

The next morning you were stil asleep next to Chrollo, the light comes in through the barely opened curtains manages to directly hit your face, waking you from your sleep. You let out a long yawn the reach for your phone. Your eyes look at the clock on the bright screen.  
-"Oh crap, it noon already!" You scream  
Chrollo is awoken by your scream.  
-"What's wrong?" He asks  
-"Chrollo is past noon we over slept!"  
-"So what?" He asks  
-"What do you mean so what!? We have a troop meeting in less then an hour!"  
-"Ugh how troublesome i had completely forgot" he said yawning  
-"Gezz some leader you are forgetting meetings you set up yourself!" You said getting out of bed.  
Chrollo pulls your arm back  
-"Lets just not go, I'll cancel the meeting and we can just stay in bee all day" he said softly. Making your cheeks turn red.  
-"I don't think thats a very good idea, the others might get suspicious." You reply  
-"So?" He asks  
-"I don't want the others to think thats the only reason you gave me a position within the troop." You explained (not to mention the stupid clown's reaction was somehow unsettling to think about)  
Although disappointed Chrollo releases your hand and gets out of bed, meanwhile you prepare to go in the shower. You walk barefoot into the bathroom, the water starts running and start to get undressed, not like the was very much to remove anyway. You stare at your reflection in the mirror witch was starting to fog up. Contemplating whether last nigh had really happened, even tho you woke by his side everything somehow felt unreal, like some type of strange dream you've always had, being wrapped in your own daydreams made it hard to believe it was all real.  
-"You know it would be a lot faster if just shared a shower" Chrollo said standing by the door way, his voice snapped you back into reality.  
-"Danchou!" You screamed with embarrassment trying to cover yourself  
-"What are you trying to hide, you wierdo it's not like i haven't already seem every inch of you." He joked  
-"That's not funny Danchou!" You screamed at him with a burning red face  
He giggled softly  
-"Will you stop playing around!"  
He leans closer and closer pushing back into the shower door.  
-"Whats the matter?, can it be that perhaps you're scared of me?" He teased  
You cheeks stil bright red, you felt your knees starting to shake and your hands starting to sweat, you lips nervously mumbled,  
-"Chrollo do, do you um, do you have a lot experience?"  
-"Hmm what do you mean experience?"  
-"Well your the only man I've ever really been with, but i know you must more experience with this type of thing than i do. Have you had a lot of partners, you know um sexually?"  
-"Hmm to be completely honest not really mostly just escorts Uvo and Nobunaga hire during long missions" he answered bluntly  
-"That didn't calm me down at all!, you don't have to be so honest!"  
-"You're the one who asked."  
His head leans in closer to your face,  
"I've never really cared for any women the way i care for you, i want to be with you in more than one way"  
Your heart starts to pound faster, you never felt like this before, your red cheeks felt warm and your head started to spin. He pressed his soft lips against yours, as you started to kiss back, caught up in the moment you forgot your body was exposed. His lips started to travel down your neck, you let out a soft moan, he removes his pajama bottoms with was the only clothing covering his magnificent body, he opens the shower door behind you, the steamy water slowly wetting both your bodies.  
-"You have a quite an alluring body milady." He teased.  
His words made you feel both flattered and embarrassed at the same time. He took some body wash covering it all over your body, scrubbing every inch of it with both hands, covering both of you in suds.  
He smiled gently pulling you your body closer to his, his soapy ands sliding down your waist until they reached your ass. Your hands pressing against his chest, you slid them down his six pack, feeling his washboard abs, he lifted your body pressing your back against the cold shower door.  
You gazed into each others eyes, then locked your lips together into another passionate kiss. You felt his slippery wet cock start to get hard against your tight, you felt your self getting more and more nervous but at the same time you felt a rush going through your body witch excited you, you moaned loudly this time after all the the sound of the running water covered your lewd screams. You felt Chrollo getting just as excited as he starts playing with your breast, even though your body was dripping wet you could feel the warmth of his lips pressing against your wet boobs, as his tongue played with your nipples. You moaned louder louder.  
-"More!, More! Danchou i want you inside me!"  
He spreads your legs positioning himself between them, gently he rubs his member outside your walls preparing himself to enter. You moan softly and with one hard thrust his cock enters your pussy, you let out a small scream from pain that quickly turns into pleasure, as his cock rapidly thrusts inside you, continued to moan louder and louder, your head spinning from the pleasure as his cock moves in and out faster and faster with an aggressive speed that somehow only made it feel better, your insides felt like they were going to melt as you felt him fill your insides with his hot seamen.  
-"Ah" you yelled as you fell in the floor of the shower struggling to get you knees to stop shaking.  
You look up at Chrollo who was smiling at you, with a satisfied look in his face. You both manage to wash up and get dressed. You look at the time on your phone once more.  
-"It looks like were only a few hours late" Chrollo said smiling  
-"Yeah we should head out now." You continued as you two headed out t h e door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm back. Hope you guys like this chapter, i apologize for all grammar and spelling errors. It tend to rush through this things, but let me know what you think comments and criticism are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've reading a lot of fanfic lately, and thought to myself you know what this fandom needs?, more lemon. Like seriously we're like the only fandom with a shortage of lemon so i thought why the fuck not right. Anyway hope you'll enjoyed it, i know i might have so messed up kinks but hopefully everyone liked it. Please don't hate me!.


End file.
